


Dare You To Love Me

by ohpleaselarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Denial, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Top Louis, Vibrators, babygate, because they kind of share that really, crackfic, idk why i wrote this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time is a dare. The second time is because Louis has to get even. But by the fourth or fifth time, Harry stops finding excuses.<br/>Or<br/>A crack fic about how 'in fact straight' Louis and 'definitely not in love with his best friend' Harry can't stop adding benefits into their friendship. It becomes a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare You To Love Me

\--

  
"Fuck off, Harry. I fucking hate you."  
Harry rolls his eyes, looking at Louis where the boy is lying on the couch upside down, hair flopped over and touching the floor.  
"Do you now?" Harry asks boredly, looking back at his book, and vaguely notices Louis getting up from the couch and walking over to him. Harry lifts his arms subconsciously when Louis crawls onto him and cuddles up between him and the back of the couch, resting his head on his chest. He's small. Harry smiles and continues reading his book, using his free hand to pet at Louis' hair.  
"Yeah. Hate you so much. Thought you were my best friend but I'd rather you just fuck off."  
Harry sighs, closing his book and setting it on the low table next to them.  
"I thought we agreed on stopping." Harry reasons, and Louis lifts his head, settling his chin on Harry's chest and giving him the biggest puppy eyed look he's got.  
"I am a rugged manly man in my twenties, Harold. I need it." He runs a hand lightly up Harry's chest, like that will swing him. It definitely does _not_ work.  
"We've been doing it ever since we met, Louis. You said a week ago we were going to stop. Spend more time getting into different things. Healthier things. Like, I don't know, yoga."  
Louis pouts even harder, and cuddles impossibly closer, reaches a hand up and runs it down Harry's cheek, pokes at where his dimples usually are.  
"Please. We won't do it as much. Then we can still do yoga or whatever, but won't have to give up what we want to do just because Liam thinks it's unhealthy. Please, H, I'm begging."  
Harry sighs and sits up, making Louis sit up with him.  
"Fine," he holds Louis at his hips, gives him a look, "Fifa and the ps4 are in the hallway closet. Under the blankets."  
Louis cheers loudly and jumps up, running towards the closet. They had agreed to stop spending all of their time playing Fifa. Being couch potatoes. Louis had watched a movie about running a marathon and went on a random weird fitness streak, but Harry knew all along he wouldn't be able to keep it up. Leave it up to Louis to start a fitness streak then end up being the one begging to end it. Harry can feel the fond, nevertheless.  
Louis rushes back in a tangle of games and cords, and has it set up in less than five minutes. He throws Harry a controller and they settle down.  
"We should have Thai tonight." Louis says, grinning happily that he won. Harry sighs.  
"Nope. You get the games but we have to cancel out something else to make up for it. I'll make us a healthy dinner."  
Louis pouts, but accepts it.

  
The first time it happens, it's definitely an accident. Just a dare.  
They are playing truth or dare with the boys, which is always a bad idea, but they are cooped up in a hotel and aren't allowed out tonight.  
Niall decides it'd be a good dare for Louis and Harry to go have 'seven minutes in heaven' in the closet near the kitchen.  
"I didn't realise we were in middle school. Did you, Harold?" Louis asks, and Harry shakes his head, mostly tired more than anything.  
"But I will never refuse a dare." Louis says, standing up and dragging Harry up with him.  
"I just wanna sleep." Harry whines while he's being dragged away from the other boys' chuckles.  
Louis pulls him into the closet (ha) and they stand there in the pitch black for a moment, and Harry jumps when Louis touches him, hands on his chest.  
"There you are. Do you remember how to play this? Just kissing, right?"  
Harry leans back against the shelves behind him and wonders if Louis can hear his heartbeat.  
"Pretty sure, yeah. You know we could just say we did it, right?"  
Louis scoffs, and Harry feels him stepping closer, until their chests are flush together.  
"I never fake a dare. This is serious business." Louis says, then feels with his hands until he's got his fingers pressed against Harry's lips, then he takes them away and replaces them with his own lips.  
Harry hums and kisses back, holding onto Louis' hips, pulling him closer, eventually putting a knee between his thighs. Friendly kissing, definitely.  
"Oh." Louis whispers into his mouth, then starts to grind on his leg, and they breathe hotly into each other's mouths.  
The innocent kissing seems to have escalated quicker than Harry can think, because next thing he knows Louis is pulling away and they aren't touching anymore. Harry can't see a single thing. Maybe they should have turned on the light before they came in here, but the switch is outside so they can't now. Harry doesn't have to wonder much longer, because then there are hands pulling at his jeans's zip and then they are being pulled down.  
"O-oh shit. That's cool, too." Harry whispers, hands blindly flailing until they land in hair.  
_Louis in on his knees._  
The boy mouths hotly at Harry's dick through his pants, and the younger boy's knees are feeling weak.  
"Totally how this game is supposed to go." Harry says too loud in the small room, and Louis responds by yanking down his pants and then everything is wet and hot and _ohmygod_.

When they step out of the room nearly fifteen minutes after they went in, Louis' flushed with come in his hair, Harry's breathing is still laboured, and the other boys have their hands over their ears.  
Louis just grins and sits back down in the circle.  
"Had to take it to the next level. Just kissing was _so_ middle school seven minutes in heaven."  
Harry exhales heavily and plops down, too.  
Well. Damn.

 

The second time it happens, it's because Louis can't stand not being even. "Remember that time I blew you in the closet?"  
"You mean yesterday?" Harry responds, not looking up from Instagram. His pictures are a serious business, after all.  
"Details. Well I'm pretty sure you owe me one, now. A blowie, I mean."  
"When you say blowie I think of David Bowie."  
Louis chuckles and stabs the controller, sending his car veering off of the track he's driving on. He sighs and throws the controller on the floor.  
"I mean, if that's what gets you going, no judgement here." Louis says, and Harry hums.  
"At least he's attractive. You get off on Mario Cart." Harry grins, and they both remember that interview. Harry doesn't have to look to know Louis is blushing. It always works every time.  
"I wasn't talking about sex! Ugh, I don't need to justify my answers to you. I don't care what you think."  
"You must care a little bit. Wouldn't want someone who thinks you're repulsive to suck your cock."  
"Say cock again."  
Harry looks up from his phone, finds Louis still on the other couch, but he's looking at Harry, biting his lip.  
"I'll suck your cock, Louis. Because it'd be rude not to, of course."  
Louis stands up, and Harry can see he's hard through his jeans.  
"Alright. Not now, though. I wanna wait a bit."

  
A bit turns out to be a week. They do shows. Louis switches Harry's body wash with nair. (He's clean shaven anyways so it really only affected his armpits). Liam starts dating another girl. And Niall starts an obsession with avocados. So, normal times, really.  
It's a week after the conversation, when Harry's just got off the phone with his mum, and he's thinking of going out tonight maybe, when Louis steps into his room, finds him where he is, spread out eagle on his bed.  
"You look busy." He says, leans up against the doorway and crosses his arms. The hallway light is making a sort of halo around his head. Harry wants to laugh as he's reminded about how he's always thought Louis was an angel.  
"I think I'm gonna head out soon. Go hang out with some people. Wanna join?"  
"You'll have to reschedule."  
"Why?"  
"You owe me a blowie."  
Harry hums, looks away from louis and up at the ceiling.  
"Alright. I'm ready when you are."  
Louis pushes himself off of the doorway and crawls onto the bed. Harry stays where he's laying, only raising an eyebrow when Louis crawls until he's straddling his chest, knees at his head. Harry then notices he's already naked. Wearing only one of Harry's pastel purple jumpers. It was so long on him Harry didn't even realise he was naked underneath.  
Louis' already hard, like he worked himself up before coming in here. Harry puts his hands on the boy's thighs and stares up at him. Louis meets his eyes, looks undeniably vulnerable for just a moment, before he grins and scoots up a little closer, so the head of his cock lies on Harry's chin. The younger boy opens his mouth, eyes wide and trusting.  
"You can--it doesn't bother me."  
Louis quirks an eyebrow, scooting up so the head is against Harry's lips. Pre come drops onto them, and Harry breathes heavily. The anticipation is killing him.  
"You think so, huh? Nobody has ever taken me all the way." He says, bringing a hand up to hold onto the headboard.  
"I can," Harry says, then purses his lips, giving Louis a little kiss, "please fuck my throat."  
Louis exhales shakily, then laughs, the sound breathless.  
"Only because you asked so nicely." He says, then starts to push past his lips. Harry doesn't stop looking up at him, just hums when Louis whimpers, the prettiest sound.  
"Jesus." The boy says, watching with awe as he pushes further and further, till he's all the way in. Louis' thighs are shaking when Harry starts to move his tongue, pressing up against the vein running up his cock just to add pleasure.  
Louis' hand is still holding tight onto the headboard, and he brings his free hand down, pushes Harry's hair away from his face, then cups a hand on the back of his neck.  
He eases himself out, and Harry breathes heavily and sucks at his tip, eyes fluttering even though he tries to keep looking at Louis.  
"You're good at this." Louis says, nearly in a whine. Harry hums and sucks hard when Louis pushes back in and starts to genuinely fuck his throat. Not too rough, but enough that Harry can't stop humming, getting off on Louis getting off.  
"Not gonna last long. In or out?" Louis pants, and Harry tightens his hold on Louis' thighs, pulling him closer, and Louis gets the point with a huffed laugh.  
He comes down his throat hardly a minute later, hand tight on the headboard and even tighter in Harry's hair.  
Harry swallows, and Louis watches him with wide eyes, pulls away and let's the jumper fall back down to cover himself up. He scoots down, but not off of Harry completely, peeks over his shoulder at Harry's cock, begging to be released from his pants.  
Harry breathes heavily, doesn't let go of Louis' thighs. Instead runs his hands up them, thumbing at the hidden matching tattoo they both got when they were drunk. Just a tiny 'H' to match Harry's 'L'. Probably not very platonic, but they did exchange blowjobs in the past two days so Harry thinks it's alright.  
"I'm gonna make you come." Louis says, reaching back. Harry lifts his hips so Louis can pull off his pants. Then Louis is reaching across him and pulls what Harry thought was a hidden bottle of lube from between the mattresses.  
"You aren't very secret." He says, squirting some on his hands, then reaches behind himself. Harry can't see what he's doing, but,  
"I--Lou--"  
"It's not what you think. Just wait." Harry watches him closely, wishes he could see what Louis is doing to himself.  
The boy then wipes his hand off and lifts himself up on his knees.  
"Sit up." He instructs, and Harry does, leaning against the headboard. This way, Louis is taller, since he's on his lap, but he's still small. Harry smiles.  
He waits patiently as Louis settles himself, then the boy leans forward, sticks his arse out, and grinds down, so Harry's cock slides between his arse cheeks. His _wet with lube_  arse cheeks. Harry's head smoothly slides over Louis' hole. A tease of what could happen.  
"Oh, God." Harry moans, hands tight on the boy. Nobody's ever let him do this before, and it's so good. Harry's going to burst.  
"Feel good?" Louis asks, right up against his ear, grinding in his lap, biting at his neck.  
Harry's head tips back and he lets Louis bite at him, runs his hands up the boy's back under the jumper, moaning when Louis pulls back and kisses him.  
Harry isn't doing much help with the whole kissing thing, just panting hotly into Louis' mouth, but he bites the boy's lip. Louis pulls away and starts to go faster, and he looks like he's riding him, but he's not.  
He's so close though. So easy to imagine it, pressing deep into the boy until he loses his wit, until his toes curl when Harry hits that spot--  
He comes with a long moan, hands fisted into the jumper Louis' wearing, his come landing on Louis' arse. His back. Everywhere.  
When Harry's breathing finally settles, he pulls Louis closer and kisses him again, finds it interesting that the boy is blushing when he pulls back.  
"Does this mean I owe you again?" Harry asks, and Louis laughs, patting his face in a tiny slap.  
"Silly boy. Of course it does. I'm gonna go shower now. You still have time to hang out or whatever." He gets out of the bed, a beautiful sight, and the jumper falls down, hiding everything. Harry watches him.  
"Think I'll stay in tonight, actually." He says dazedly, and Louis smirks, and starts to leave the room.  
Harry didn't even realise that was Louis' intention all along.

 

The third time is a big one. They are on the bus, and Harry's technically not supposed to be in bus 1, but he and Louis haven't been caught by anyone yet so it's probably okay.  
"We should go to Paris again." Louis says, and they both remember the times they went, how something significant seemed to happen every time. The interview. The lock bridge. The time they snuck away from security and went to a concert they couldn't understand a word of. Fun times happen there.  
"It'd be nice." Harry replies, and Louis sighs, standing up from where he's lying on the floor and walking over to Harry, plopping down so he's straddling him. Harry leans back against the couch and raises an eyebrow.  
"I'd like you to fuck me. Right here." He says, and Harry hums when Louis kisses him, running a hand down his back and to his arse.  
"Mmm. Liam's in the other room."  
"Don't care."  
"Bit of an exhibitionist, aren't you?"  
Louis rolls his eyes and starts to slowly grind his arse against Harry's crotch, scooting in closer so he can kiss him better.  
"Maybe a bit." He admits against his mouth, and then starts to tug at Harry's shirt, and the younger boy leans forward so they can pull it over his head, lips connecting right away again.  
They get a bit feverish, and Louis starts to whine, so Harry stands him up and they both shuck off their pants, though Harry's jeans only get to his ankles before Louis' shoving him back down and yanking a bottle of lube from in between the cushions.  
"Planned this, didn't you?"  
"Of course I did. Never want to be unprepared. Such a turn off." He says, then moves to coat his fingers, but stops, eyes on Harry.  
"Either you're hungry in the middle of sex, or you really want to prep me."  
"I really want to prep you." Harry confirms, and Louis hands him the bottle with a smirk.  
Harry coats his fingers quickly, tossing the bottle on the couch next to them and then pulls Louis closer, watches his face change when he slides the first finger in.  
"Bit weird, innit." He says, nose scrunched up.  
"Wouldn't you know."  
"No, actually."  
Harry freezes, and Louis pouts.  
"This is your--"  
"First time? Of course it is, H. I don't spend all me free time getting cock up me arse."  
"But...Lou, I can't--I can't take your virginity."  
Louis frowns.  
"I've fucked girls, Harry."  
"That's different."  
Louis' hands slide down his chest and his thumbs start to fiddle between them.  
"I thought you wanted to--" he murmurs, avoiding his eyes. Harry's finger is still inside of him.  
"Of course I want to. Don't be daft. I just. We joke around a lot, but your first time isn't like fucking girls. It's different. It hurts. You get vulnerable. You need to trust the other person with your life. And you need to love them."  
Louis peeks up at him from under his eyelashes. That fucker always uses that on him.  
"I do. I wouldn't want this with anyone else. I only want this with you."  
Harry stares at him for a moment, before taking his finger out. Louis looks like he is going to protest, but Harry shuts him up by shoving back in, but with two this time. Louis' eyes widen, Harry knows because he's watching him closely, watching his mouth open a bit when he scissors his fingers, stretching him open.  
"You haven't even fingered yourself before?" Harry asks, and Louis blushes, nails biting into his shoulders.  
"No." He admits, and Harry is so surprised, can't help but want to show him what he's been missing. When he adds his third finger, he presses them in all at once and curls them.  
Louis shivers full-bodily, mouth dropping open and eyes fluttering shut. It's a beautiful sight.  
"H-holy--fuck." Louis stutters, and Harry leans forward, one hand on Louis' back, and starts to bite at his neck while he fucks his fingers in roughly and faster than before, hitting his prostate each time.  
"H-Harry!" Louis moans, seeming to lose himself a bit, hands scratching desperately at Harry's scalp, and it makes Harry grin.  
"That--God--stop before I come." He babbles. He's gets even noisier when he's turned on. Harry loves it.  
He slowly pulls his fingers out and rolls on the condom Louis hands him, adding lube for extra.  
"Is...is it better than the fingers?" Louis whispers while he watches him, and Harry looks at him, finds his breathing laboured and his eyes wide and trusting, but his voice is small. Almost like he scared. Harry was scared his first time.  
"It's going to hurt for a minute. Like, you will want to stop. And it's okay if you do. If you aren't ready. But yeah, once you are used to it it's better."  
Louis purses his lips.  
"I am ready. I can handle it, I'm not a baby, cmon." He says, then scoots up so he's positioned above him.  
Harry leans forward and kisses him as a distraction while the boy sinks down very very slowly, pausing every second to exhale harshly.  
"Are you--"  
"I'm fine, H. Shut up." He says, but then hides his face in Harry's neck while he sinks down the last few inches. Harry leans his head back against the back of the couch and uses Louis not watching him to feel the pleasure. The tight hot hold around him--Jesus Christ.  
Louis suddenly grabs Harry's hands and links their fingers, presses them against the back of the couch, and gives him this completely fucking hot dark eyed look, then starts to move, experimenting by circling his hips, then lifts up, dropping back down. He must hit his prostate cause he moans.  
"Why...the fuck, haven't we done this before?" Louis asks, then starts to actually ride him, and Harry is being held down and it's actually really fucking hot that all he can do is sit there and take it. Let Louis do what he wants.  
"because, y-you've never shown any interest in this stuff." Harry says, and they are both starting to sweat. Louis keeps changing it up every minute, riding him fast and hard then the next minute slow and deep. He's a natural.  
"You're a natural."  
"Didn't know you could be a natural at riding dick."  
"Of course you'd be one to banter with a cock up your arse."  
Louis ignores him, tightening his hands and going faster, like he's close.  
"Also, you remember when I rode that mechanical bull?"  
"Yeah," Louis presses his forehead to Harry's temple, breaths hotly onto his cheek, "Niall fell off after two seconds."  
"And now long did I stay on?"  
Louis' breath catches.  
"I don't know. Five? Ten minutes?"  
Harry leans forward so he can kiss up Louis' cheek, eyes trying to roll back while Louis fucks himself on his cock. Harry's dying, probably.  
"That's what being a natural is. If you want, I can show you sometime." He whispers, and Louis stops completely, moans sounding like he's almost in pain. His hands slip from Harry's and he instead curls his arms around Harry's neck.  
"Football helps but this is exhausting." Louis murmurs. Harry grins, grabs Louis close, and fucks up into him quicker than Louis could go.  
The boy gasps in surprise, and leans back to kiss him desperately.  
They both hear Liam walking into the room, crying in surprise, then banging into the wall in the haste to go back to the bunks, but neither of them care. In fact, Louis holds him a bit tighter.  
"Gonna come, baby?" Harry doesn't know where it comes from, as he's never really called Louis that. Babe, sure, while they were joking around, but not  _baby_. It seems to be just fine, though, because then Louis is coming with the prettiest sound, breathing hotly into his mouth.  
Harry fucks into him two more times before he's following, toes curling against the carpet under them.

Afterwards, Louis is limping slightly, but he's really soft and cuddly. Less witty, too. They walk to the bunks, where they plan to sleep until they get to the next town.  
Liam's face is dark red when they walk in, and he covers his eyes in embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--are you guys together then?!" He sounds angry. Harry leans against the wall and pouts. Louis yawns and crawls into the closest bunk, leaving the curtain open so he can still watch them.  
"No. We aren't together."  
"But you--you guys are in love then? Just haven't started dating?"  
Harry's heart does a thing. He ignores it.  
"Not in love, Liam." Louis murmurs, not opening his eyes. Harry swallows thickly and keeps a blank face.  
"So...friends with benefits, then?"  
"Not really." Harry says, and Liam rubs at his eyes like he's tired.  
"Well you two have to be _something_ if you're gonna have sex in the middle of the tour bus!"  
Harry sighs and sits on the edge of the bunk Louis' lying down on.  
"We only started this a few days ago. Just...friends helping each other out, I guess. It's a good stress reliever."  
Liam narrows his eyes at him, then looks a little sad.  
"I just. I feel like an arse now. All that denying I did. The fans hated me for weeks because they thought I was homophobic when I said you two aren't together."  
Liam is a good person. Harry smiles.  
"Don't feel like an arse. You didn't lie. We aren't together, after all. Don't worry about it."  
Liam pouts and looks at Louis.  
"Okay. But congrats, Louis. I didn't know you were gay. Or bi. What are you?" At this, Louis actually does open his eyes.  
"Oh, no. Nothing has changed in that area, Liam. I am in fact straight." He says, then closes his eyes again.  
Liam looks at Harry with wide eyes, and Harry smiles, hiding the weird feeling going through his chest.

 

"So that thing you said the other day." Harry starts, and Louis doesn't pause what he's doing, which is currently trying to pick up random things with chopsticks.  
"Which thing? I talk a lot, you know." He replies, cursing under his breath when he once again drops the pencil he's trying to pick up. Harry rolls his eyes.  
"That thing to Liam. About your sexuality. I didn't know, is all."  
"You didn't know I'm straight? My best friend for nearly a million years--"  
"Well we did fuck on the couch just before you said it. You came in less than five minutes, remember?" Harry interrupts, and Louis avoids looking at him, focusing intently on his chopsticking.  
"Well yes. But that's different. That doesn't make me gay. I'm not even attracted to men."  
" _five minutes_ , Lou. You can't do that without being at least a little attracted to men."  
Louis stops with the chopsticks and gives him a look.  
"Well I'm not. I've never--maybe it's just you. Because you're familiar. Just--we don't need to analyse everything, I'd rather just have fun. If you wanna stop we can stop."  
Harry tilts his head at him.  
"It's not a bad thing, Lou. To be gay."  
Louis clenches his jaw, picks back up his chopsticks, and doesn't say another word.

 

  
"Oh, yeah. I thought he was gay even when we were dating. Maybe he doesn't know it but I'm pretty sure that's half the reason we broke up."  
Harry sighs down the line.  
"I hate to talk behind his back like this."  
"It's alright. What made you start thinking it anyways?"  
"I just...I don't know, actually. I just wish there was someone who like, knows him but doesn't know him super personally that can give me an outsiders opinion."  
The other line is silent for thirty seconds, before-  
"Harry, you literally have millions of fans online who have written like, essay long posts about analysing Louis' sexuality. Did you forget? Maybe the sex is getting to your head."  
"Oh, right, I didn't eve--what do you mean the sex?" Harry asks, heart rising in his throat. How did she find out? She laughs on the other line.  
"I'm not daft, H. I know exactly how you're feeling right now. I questioned his sexuality after, too. Plus, sex with Louis will get to anyone's head."  
"Eleanor!"  
She laughs.  
"Gonna go, love. Thanks for the chat and let me know when he comes to his senses, yes?"  
After they hang up, Harry pouts for a few minutes, then opens his laptop, types in 'tumblr' into the search bar.  
Well, time to do some research.

 

  
Harry's hard. He doesn't mean to, it's just...well...he found the dark side of tumblr. The side with drawings and porn videos with their tattoos photoshops on and the stories.  
"Okay--" Louis walks into the room and Harry didn't even hear him at the door. He slams his laptop shut. Louis stops, raising an eyebrow.  
"Have I caught you pulling one off? Getting me jealous over here. Who's on that screen that's better than this?" He asks, motioning to his body before suddenly jumping to the bed. Harry lunges for his laptop, but Louis is smaller and quicker.  
"Don't! Please, Louis, you won't like it--" louis yanks the laptop open, the screen opening right to where Harry was, and the younger boy covers his eyes so he doesn't have to watch Louis see what he was reading. It was one of those--smutty ones, too.  
"Oh...well...oh, my, that's quite rude, isn't it? If you wanted to try that, all you had to do was say, H. You didn't have to go to fanfiction."  
He shuts the laptop and pulls Harry's hands from his face.  
"You wanna do that?" He asks, and Harry didn't think he would want to, was thinking the whole time he was reading that it was crazy, but he's hard as a rock and Louis' pupils are dilated.

 

"Hey--oh!" Niall pauses in the doorway, and when he doesn't leave like Liam did, Louis and Harry look over at him. He's watching them looking weirdly amused.  
"Niall! If the room is rocking don't come knocking!" He says, and Niall just tilts his head.  
"I didn't know you were into handcuffs, Harry. Are those handpri--you're into spanking, too? Wow, learn something new everyday--"  
"For gods sake Niall!" Louis cries, and Niall holds up his hands and backs out of the room.  
Well, then.

 

The fifteenth time is the most significant. For many reasons. It's been a good few months since they started, and it's gotten, well, weird. There's no more banter anymore during the sex. And even when not having sex, the banter is lessened. They've started like, staring at each other a lot more. And it's weird. Not that Harry minds though.  
But anyways. The fifteenth time.  
Louis' just come, and he's got his head on Harry's shoulder, hand running up his chest, thumbing at the smaller bird. Harry holds him, breathing still not calmed down yet.  
Then the boy lifts his head, and kisses Harry gently, lovingly. Harry's heart is constantly going crazy. Even the fans are noticing that they have been weird.  
"This is the last time, H." Louis interrupts his thoughts with a bomb, pulling away and not looking at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
Louis looks up at him, runs gently fingers over his face, like he's memorising him.  
"I..." His face breaks, and Harry grabs him and holds him close as he starts to cry.  
"Simon gave me a call yesterday." He whimpers, and Harry freezes.  
"No, Lou, no--"  
"It's okay. It's going to be big, yeah, but I'll be okay." He says, pulling away and wiping his eyes, trying to look brave. Always trying to be the strong one. Always taking one for the team.  
"Lou,"  
"There's going to be a baby."  
Harry sits in shocked silence for a long time, and only breaks from his trance when Louis stands up and starts to get dressed. He jumps up and approaches the boy, sets gentle hands on his hips, stops him where he's trying to quickly put on his clothes.  
"Don't leave me." Harry whispers into his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. Louis leans back into him, like he can't help it.  
"I have to, Harry. You know I do."  
Harry kisses his head, doesn't want to cry but it's prickling at his eyes.  
"You could say no. We could stop. Just stop all of it."  
Louis pulls away, looks exhausted when he looks at him.  
"I wouldn't do that to you guys. We don't need to keep fighting everytime I do this, Harry. If it's not me its..." He exhales and wipes his eyes.  
"You don't have to keep protecting me, Louis. Let it be me this time."  
Louis lifts a hand, wipes Harry's tears away that he didn't realise were falling.  
"I want to. I'll live."  
"But...a baby. That's...the fans. They'll destroy you, they'll--"  
"I know, Harry."  
They stand together, only the sound of their breathing and the city below them ringing around the room.  
"Lou, I lo-"  
"Don't say it. Please. Don't say that. Not now. Before I leave for who knows how long."  
Harry cries, and Louis cries. Then Louis leaves.

 

 

Louis is gone for months. Not gone gone, of course. Harry sees him all the time. For events, for interviews. When they all hang out when the break starts. But he's not Louis. He eats less. He talks less. He avoids Harry at all costs. And talking about the stunt is completely off limits.  
He's withering away and Harry can do nothing to stop it.  
But...he may be able to lessen it just a bit.

 

Just as expected, Harry is slapped across the face the moment he steps inside his house in London. His suitcase falls from his hands and he falls against the wall. It was a hard slap, given.  
"Home sweet home." He groans, blinking his eyes and moving his jaw side to side, standing back up straight and turning to find Louis, small but furious.  
"You fucking asshat!"  
"Asshat?"  
"I let them use an innocent girl! I let them use an innocent baby! I let them turn me into a fucking, party animal player! And you go and get in your own stunt anyways?"  
"It was just a few outings with Kendall. And then I'll have a few with-"  
"Shut the fuck up."  
Harry does, thumbing at his rings, brows furrowed. Louis' jaw is tight. He looks so tired. So so tired. The area around his eyes is red.  
"Can't you just let me do the protecting for once? Look at you, Lou. You look like you've been in hell."  
"I'm fine," Louis says, thin lipped, "now call it off. Now."  
"It distracts them a bit. You may even get a break. Simon said--"  
"Simon said? And you're just going to trust him? Where have you been for the past five years?!" He keeps interrupting him, but Harry will let it slide.  
"I've been here for the past five years. Watching you slowly lose yourself. Watching you act out stunt after stunt. Lie to everyone. To us. To your mum," he steps in close, crowds Louis up against the wall, "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of watching the man I love wilt away. Turn to nothing. Now let me fucking do it for once. Let me take this. YOU call it off."  
Louis stares at him wide eyed for a minutes. Like, literally a solid minute.  
"What?" Louis asks, and Harry's eyebrows furrow.  
"What do you mean what?"  
"What did you say?"  
"I...I said let me--"  
"No, the other thing. The thing about how you love me."  
Harry blushes and looks away, then back at him.  
"Of course I love you. I've loved you since I was sixteen. I write all of my songs about you. I...I fucking matched all of my tattoos with yours. I tried to tell you before, remember? Don't act like you don't know. Haven't you ever been on tumblr?"  
Louis looks surprised, then soft, then angry.  
"You--you ballsack-"  
"Ballsack?"  
"How dare you proclaim your love like that! And now?!"  
"I tried to tell you before you left!"  
"I thought you were messing with me so I wouldn't agree to the stunt!"  
Harry frowns, places one of his hands on the wall by Louis' head, and the other thumbs at his sharp hipbones. More prominent than before. Because he's eating less.  
"I'd never do that to you. Say something just to make you say."  
Louis blushes, but he looks more alive than Harry's seen him in months. The boy starts to smile the prettiest little smile, then he shoves Harry away so he falls against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. Harry thinks the boy is mad, but then there are hands at his belt and lips on his.  
"Oh--Lo--mmm." Harry's knees nearly buckle. Embarrassingly. He's missed this, okay?  
"Such a twat. Keeping something like this from me for so long." Louis grumbles against his lips. Harry tips his head back so Louis can get at his neck.  
"I kissed you in the X factor bed, remember? Then you fell asleep and pretended it never happened."  
"You were tipsy!"  
"Drunk actions, sober thoughts."  
Louis rolls his eyes. Harry doesn't see him, but he bets that's what he's doing. Louis gets Harry's jeans down and grins at the fact he's not wearing pants. He's already hard so Louis doesn't have to do much other than circle a hand around him before Harry's panting.  
"Does this mean you feel the same?"  
"I have loved you since I was 18 and you pissed on my shoe in those toilets."  
They both pause when they realise Louis just nearly quoted their song, then they are laughing into each other's mouths. Harry's heart won't slow down. It's not a bad thing.  
"We are going to be so horrible."  
"The worst."  
They get to the bed, and Louis pushes him down.  
"If I remember correctly you've got a few kinks, don't you? I think you need to be punished for going behind my back like you did."  
Harry hums, spreading his legs and arching his back a little. Silent begging for Louis to touch him.  
"Or we could just skip to the sex. Haven't touched you in months. You can spank me after?"  
Louis bites his lip, eyes dark, and crawls on top of him.  
"I think that can be arranged."  
He pulls lube from his wallet, because of course he's prepared. Harry grins and lifts his hips, pouting when Louis doesn't automatically touch him.  
"You ever fucked someone while being fucked?" Louis asks, and Harry's eyebrows furrow.  
"Like a threesome?"  
"Not exactly."  
Louis stands up from the bed and leaves the room, coming back a moment later with something behind his back.  
He crawls back on top of him, lowering enough so that harry can't see what he places on the bed. Then he's coating his fingers and pressing two into Harry on the get go.  
Harry gasps and his arms slide up until he's clutching at the pillow. Then Louis hands him the lube.  
"Get me ready." He orders, and Harry presses a finger into him, brows furrowed.  
"I thought I was gonna fuck you?"  
"You are."  
"But--"  
"Don't fret, Harold. You'll see." They prep each other, and Louis sinks down onto him, before reaching behind him and picking up what he was hiding before.  
"O-oh." Harry whispers, mouth hanging stupidly open as he watches Louis ride him slowly while also coating the vibrator.  
"You're gonna come so quick, baby." Louis says with a filthy grin, then reaches behind himself, and presses it inside of Harry and clenches around him at the same time.  
This should be fun.

 

"So you're finally dating, then?"  
Louis purses his lips, feels Harry come up behind him and kiss his shoulder, then run large hands up his hips.  
"Don't know where you got such a crazy idea, Liam." Louis says, turning around in Harry's arms and kissing him.  
"Oh, sure. Just a crazy assumption. Does this mean the baby stuff is over, then?"  
Louis pulls away, looks into Harry's eyes, and lies his head on his chest, looking over at Liam and Niall, standing a few feet away.  
"No. It won't be over for quite a while."  
"But you'll be lying even more, then. With this new added layer." Niall says, waving a hand at them. Louis frowns.  
"He will be fine. He's got me, now." Harry says cockily, and Louis scoffs, pulling away and hitting the boy in the balls. Harry groans, doubling over, face going red in pain. The other boys laugh, conversation forgotten.  
Louis laughs with them, looking down at the boy he loves, and decides...Yeah, he will be fine. He will make it through this. He smiles and looks down at his arm, presses a thumb into his dagger.  
Yep, just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: ohpleaselarry


End file.
